Un futuro brillante
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy intercambien votos de amor y unan sus vidas. Ha llegado el día de la boda. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". [Reto#5: Dramione]


_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". _[Reto#5: Dramione]

 _Oh, MrsDarfoy, un dramione. Qué original. Vale, no, hacía tiempo que no escribía dramione. La verdad es que tenía esto escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero lo acabo de descubrir, así que me he dicho ‹‹Esto tengo que aprovecharlo››. Puede que una de las escenas os suene; publiqué una viñeta muy parecida, pero borré la historia de FF, porque la recopilación de fics no iba como yo quería._

* * *

 **UN FUTURO BRILLANTE**

 **··Malfoy Manor··**

—Es la última vez que te lo pido, Lucius —Narcissa Malfoy había perdido la paciencia hacía ya horas—: ven conmigo.

Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie ante la ventana. Narcissa podía ver su espalda y el halo de luz que se formaba alrededor de la melena rubio platino de su marido. A pesar de seguir poseyendo el porte aristocrático de los Malfoy, la guerra le había arrebatado el orgullo. Sí, le había quitado el derecho a sentirse orgulloso de su estatus y sus ideales, sumiéndolo en un estado sempiterno, primero de miedo bajo el control de Lord Voldemort, y después de la vergüenza de quién no permaneció fiel a su bando.

Lo único que había conservado de los viejos tiempos era su firme convicción de superioridad genética, aunque ya no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos.

—Nunca —pronunció finalmente—. Y si tu hijo y tú no hubierais perdido el juicio, veríais el sinsentido de esta unión. —Giró la cabeza, mirando a su esposa de reojo—. Ella nunca podrá pertenecer a esta familia. No lo permitiré —afirmó. Su voz era fría como el hielo.

—Entonces tu único destino es la soledad. —Su marido se volvió completamente para enfrentarla, pero ella no le dejó hablar—. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta la situación? ¿Crees que no me hubiera gustado ver a nuestro hijo cumplir los planes que teníamos para él? —escupió—. Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que no nos elegirá a nosotros por encima de ella. La ama.

Lucius soltó un bufido sarcástico al oír a su esposa hablar de amor. Sin decir palabra, centró su atención en lo que había más allá de la ventana, dando de nuevo la espalda a su mujer.

Narcissa levantó el mentón. Una Black no suplicaba. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su esposo fuera un maldito engreído. Allá él.

Salió de la biblioteca, los tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo. Ya llegaba tarde, y una mujer de su posición no debía llegar tarde bajo ningún concepto. Tenía una boda a la que asistir. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se casaba tu único hijo. Aunque fuera con una ‹‹sangre sucia›› como Hermione Granger.

 **··Un apartamento en el Londres muggle··**

—Duérmete ya, Hermione —gruñó Draco después de que la castaña se levantara de la cama por enésima vez aquella noche.

Hermione ignoró al que sería su marido en unas horas para observarse fijamente en el espejo. Llevaba varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño; como consecuencia, ahora era más ojeras que persona.

—¿Soy la única que está nerviosa por la boda? —refunfuñó Hermione.

Draco se incorporó en la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el torso desnudo. Sonrió de lado.

—Evidentemente —aseguró. Un cepillo de dientes salió despedido desde el cuarto de baño. Se apartó en el último segundo; el cepillo dio a pocos centímetros de su cabeza—. ¡Eh! Un novio con un ojo morado no luce bien en el altar.

Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

—Además —prosiguió el rubio—, esto es culpa tuya. El karme ese muggle te la está devolviendo por no querer adoptar mi apellido.

Hermione salió del baño y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Enarcó una ceja.

—Estoy segura de que el _karma_ —corrigió— no tiene nada que ver. Hermione Granger suena mucho mejor que Hermione Malfoy.

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de enarcar una ceja.

—Mientes fatal.

—¿Y qué tal Hermione Granger Malfoy? —Hermione se mordió el labio.

El rubio abrió los brazos. Hermione se metió en la cama de nuevo y se pegó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Él la rodeó con los brazos y depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

—No suena nada mal.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Sabía que a su prometido no iba a gustarle la pregunta, pero tenía que saberlo.

—¿Crees que tus padres vendrán?

Draco se tensó imperceptiblemente. Hermione, que conocía a su novio mejor que a ella misma, sabía que la herida de sus padres seguía abierta.

—Supongo que madre sí lo hará. No creo que padre se presente —dijo—. Mejor así. No quiero que nos arruine la boda.

Hermione se incorporó para mirarlo, pero él tenía los ojos grises como el hielo clavados en un punto de la pared. Lo cogió con suavidad por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

—No lo arruinará, ya verás. —Él no parecía pensar lo mismo—. Eres su único hijo; estoy segura de que quiere verte feliz. Aunque sea conmigo.

La mirada del rubio se ablandó.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —aseguró—. Duerme, futura señora Granger–Malfoy. —Besó a Hermione en los labios—. Mañana es un gran día.

 **··La novia··**

El día de la boda, los novios se aparecieron en el lugar del enlace varias horas antes que sus invitados. La ceremonia se celebraría en el Distrito de los Lagos, en una mansión que antaño perteneció a una marquesa y que Draco había alquilado, para apuro de Hermione al ver el desorbitante precio que les cobraban por un día allí.

—No soy rico para ver cómo se pudre mi dinero en el banco —había argumentado el rubio.

—Los ricos son tus padres —apuntó Hermione.

—Te encanta corregir a la gente, ¿eh? —señaló Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Si hubiera sido por Draco, con haber acudido media hora antes hubiera sobrado, pero Hermione quería supervisarlo todo. Nada podía salir mal. La castaña estaba muy nerviosa. Habían tardado literalmente años en estar tan bien como ahora.

Primero, las dudas de ella y los reparos de él habían hecho de sus últimos años en Hogwarts un infierno. Uno muy dulce, eso sí.

Después vino la guerra; Hermione había dado por perdida la relación, pero entonces Draco Malfoy hizo lo impensable: se cambió de bando. Traicionó los ideales que había heredado junto con la sangre porque su amor por ella superaba cualquier recompensa que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera dar.

Por si no tenían bastante con las secuelas de la guerra, tuvieron que afrontar las críticas, las miradas dolidas y los desprecios.

Pero a pesar de todo, allí estaban. Nada podía separarles. Contra todo pronóstico, su amor había luchado por permanecer intacto y había vencido.

—¡No puedo creer que estés a punto de casarte! —Ginny llevaba media mañana repitiendo la misma frase.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras se retocaba el cabello.

—¿Tanto te sorprende? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no. —Ginny sonrió y abrazó a la castaña por detrás, apoyando el mentón en su hombro—. Todos sabíamos desde hacía años que Malfoy tenía un fetiche contigo. Seguro que pensaba en ti cuando estaba en su habitación y se…

—¡Ginevra Potter! —cortó Hermione, escandalizada—. Vas a hacer que me sonroje, y el rojo no pega con mi vestido.

—Una novia siempre está guapa el día de su boda —sentenció Ginny, abrochando el último botón trasero del vestido de Hermione—, solo hace falta mirar las fotos de la mía para comprobarlo.

—Deberías casarte tú con Draco. Hacéis una pareja estupenda: los dos sois unos creídos insoportables.

—¿Después de lo que me costó que Harry se diera cuenta de que soy el amor de su vida? ¡Ni hablar! —Las dos amigas rieron.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando se abrió, apareció una Luna enfundada en un vestido amarillo canario tan… tan Luna.

—Ya es casi hora… —avisó con su voz de pajarillo. Se quedó mirando a Hermione con los ojos como platos—. ¡Oh! ¡Estás guapísima, Hermione!

—Draco se va a quedar muerto cuando te vea —aseguró Ginny, guiñando un ojo a la castaña.

—No hace falta, Draco ya la mira así —dijo Luna con una sonrisa ausente. La rubia no tenía filtros.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Las tres amigas se quedaron calladas. En la puerta estaba Narcissa Malfoy, engalanada con un vestido verde precioso y seguramente carísimo.

La pelirroja y la rubia se miraron y decidieron irse silenciosamente.

—Claro —suspiró Hermione. Hablar con la madre de Draco siempre la ponía nerviosa. Aunque siempre era mucho mejor que hablar con Lucius. Eso en las raras ocasiones en que se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra, claro.

 **··El novio··**

Mientras, en la otra parte de la casa, Draco daba vueltas a la habitación como un león enjaulado. Miró el reloj de pared por tercera vez en cinco minutos.

—¡Pero cómo cojones puede pasar el tiempo tan despacio, joder!

—Está científicamente probado que cuanto más esperes algo, más…

—¡Cállate, Theo! —cortó el rubio de malos modos—.Desde que te cogiste un año sabático para ‹‹ir a ver mundo››, te has vuelto un místico de mierda.

El castaño no se inmutó por los improperios, al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tú di lo que quieras, pero al menos yo no parezco un animal en celo.

Draco le dedicó una mirada que dejaba muy claro que si abría la boca de nuevo sería la última vez que hablaría.

—Venga, tómate algo —insistió Blaise. El moreno ya iba por su tercer Martini, y eso que aún faltaban horas para el banquete y la posterior barra libre. ‹‹No dejes para después lo que puedas beberte ahora››, era su lema.

—No quiero nada —gruñó el rubio.

—Esto te pasa por querer casarte tan pronto. —Blaise apuntó a Draco con un dedo—. Si me hubieras hecho caso…

—Oh, sí, perdona, gran experto en ‹‹no sé mantener una relación normal, por eso me paso la vida peleando con Pansy››. ¡Cómo no se me ocurre seguir tus consejos! —Todos los allí presentes rieron, excepto el moreno, que frunció el ceño. Todo el mundo conocía las famosas rupturas y reconciliaciones de los dos slytherins—. ¿Cuál es esta? ¿La sexta vez que volvéis? ¿La séptima?

—Yo he contado nueve hasta ahora —añadió Harry, que hasta el momento había estado callado en un rincón.

—Perdona, Niño Elegido, ¿ha pedido alguien tu opinión?

Harry enarcó una ceja, impasible.

—Pero son nueve, ¿a que sí?

—Sí —admitió Blaise antes de esconderse detrás de su cóctel.

 **··La novia··**

—Estás preciosa, querida —alabó Narcissa.

Hermione, sin saber qué contestar, se volvió hacia el espejo e inspeccionó el vestido. La verdad es que era un muy bonito: blanco, con la espalda al descubierto y un escote en forma de ‹‹v››.

—¿El señor Malfoy no ha venido con usted? —preguntó educadamente.

—No. —Hermione esbozó una mueca de decepción. El hombre ya había dejado muy claro que la boda de Draco con ella supondría el corte de cualquier tipo de comunicación entre padre e hijo. Al parecer no era un farol.

—Lo siento…

—No lo sientas —respondió la mujer más mayor—. Draco ciertamente no lo lamentará.

Se hizo el silencio, roto solo por las respiraciones acompasadas de las dos mujeres.

—He venido a darte un regalo. —Narcissa sacó una cajita del bolso. Cuando lo abrió, Hermione se quedó maravillada ante la exquisitez y elegancia de una gargantilla de plata con una esmeralda incrustada.

—No puedo aceptarlo…

—No digas tonterías —sentenció la mujer. Se acercó a ella por detrás y procedió a abrochársela al cuello—. Esta reliquia ha pertenecido a las mujeres de mi familia durante generaciones. Yo debía dársela a mi hija. O a mi nuera, en este caso.

Hermione acarició con suavidad la fría piedra, admirando lo bien que combinaba con el vestido.

—No la entiendo —dijo Hermione, incapaz de contenerse—. En todos los años que Draco y yo llevamos juntos, apenas hemos hablado, y ahora me regala esta preciosidad…

Narcissa suspiró.

—Siempre estuviste lejos de la idea que teníamos de novia ideal para nuestro hijo —confesó sin tapujos. Hermione se entristeció; era algo que ya sabía de sobra, pero siempre dolía oírlo en voz alta—. Alejaste a Draco de nosotros, y ahora es probable que Lucius lo desherede.

Hermione fue a hablar, pero la mujer levantó un dedo.

— _Pero_ nadie puede negar que mi hijo te ama más que a nada en su vida. He visto cómo te mira, cómo habla de ti, cómo anhela tu presencia cuando no está contigo. Sé que nada podrá separarlo de ti. Yo quiero a mi hijo y él te quiere a ti. No tengo nada más que objetar. —Hermione se quedó sin habla. Nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Narcissa Malfoy—. Eso sí —Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron hacia arriba—, quiero nietos. Y los quiero pronto.

 **··El novio··**

‹‹¿¡Pero cuánto puede tardar una novia en arreglarse!?››. Draco había perdido toda la paciencia que poseía —que normalmente ya era poca— varias horas antes. Ahora se limitaba a cambiar el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, mientras esperaba a Hermione.

Los invitados también llevaban bastante tiempo esperando, pero ellos lo llevaban mucho mejor. Draco tenía la sensación de que había acudido medio mundo mágico. Perdón, sería más correcto decir que había acudido la mitad de la población muggle de Inglaterra. Había sido la única condición de Hermione: una boda al estilo muggle, para que sus parientes pudieran asistir sin que les diera un infarto al ver objetos volando o magos apareciéndose aquí y allá.

—¡Pero mírate! —La voz chillona de la señora Granger, la abuela paterna de Hermione, resonó por toda la sala. Todos se giraron a mirar; los que ya la conocían decidieron hacerse los despistados ylos no-muggles se quedaron un segundo mirando, pero decidieron que era mejor no preguntar—. ¡Qué guapo estás!

Draco sonrió y se agachó para darle un beso a la enjuta mujer. Esta lo cogió por la solapa del traje y estampó sonoros besos en sendas mejillas, una tradición adquirida de sus años como jubilada en las playas españolas.

—Me alegro de verla, señora Granger. Y a ustedes también, señores Granger —añadió, saludando a los padres de Hermione.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Olivia? —La mujer mayor golpeó a Draco con fuerza en el hombro. Se giró hacia su hijo y nuera—. ¿Habéis visto qué planta tiene? —Su voz estaba henchida de orgullo—. Seguro que os da muchos nietos, todos rubios y bien guapos.

Draco estuvo a punto de atragantarse al oír esto. Él y Hermione estaban de acuerdo en que los dos querían tener hijos, pero no habían hablado mucho más del tema. Aunque viéndolo en perspectiva, la idea no lo disgustaba… Siempre que un par fueran niñas; y todos terminaran en Slytherin; sobre ese tema no había discusión posible.

La señora Granger se hizo a un lado y su nuera tomó su lugar. Draco y ella se abrazaron.

—¿Ha visto ya a Hermione? —preguntó Draco, ansioso.

—No puedo decirte nada. —La mujer le guiñó un ojo—. Pero está guapísima.

El señor Granger se situó al lado de su esposa y estrechó la mano de Draco.

—Acuérdate de lo que hablamos.

Draco se puso serio. ¿Cómo olvidar la vez que Herbert Granger amenazó su vida?

.

— _Entonces… estáis saliendo —afirmó el padre de Hermione por quinta vez._

 _La guerra había terminado, Hermione había devuelto la memoria a sus padres y estos habían vuelto a su casa. Además del shock que era sentir que te habían metido el cerebro en una lavadora, tenían que asimilar que su hija estaba saliendo con un chico. Uno del que no habían oído hablar bien precisamente._

— _Sí, papá —afirmó la castaña sin perder la paciencia._

 _La madre de Hermione, Margaret, llevaba aproximadamente tres minutos sin parpadear. Su padre, en cambio, miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados y luego susurró a su hija:_

— _¿Pero no decías que era un imbécil asqueroso y que…?_

— _¡Papá! —Hermione cortó a su padre antes de que soltara todos los insultos que había dirigido alguna vez contra novio antes de que empezaran a salir. Draco ni se inmutó; sabía que se merecía todos esos insultos e incluso algunos más—. Las cosas han cambiado._

— _Cariño —Margaret reaccionó en ese momento—, si tú eres feliz, nosotros también. ¿A que sí, Herbert? —Apretó el brazo de su marido, quien seguía sin parecer convencido._

 _Finalmente, el hombre suspiró._

— _Si mi niña es feliz contigo… —Estrechó la mano de Draco con fuerza—. ¿Sabes a qué me dedico, Draco? —Draco se quedó perplejo. ¿A qué venía aquello?—. Soy dentista. Ya sabes, manejo aparatos cortantes, anestesia… todas esas cosas. Y a veces —Miró a Draco significativamente— se me va un poco la mano. —Sonrió—. ¿Por qué no te pasas un día por mi consulta?_

 _._

—Cómo olvidarlo, señor —respondió Draco.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse a su madre. Esta se situó al lado de su hijo y sonrió a los que iban a convertirse en su familia política.

—Señores Granger, Olivia, permítanme presentarles a mi madre, Narcissa Malfoy.

—Un placer —dijo su madre. Por una vez en su vida Draco se alegró de que su madre no empleara el típico tono altanero que era tan característico en ella.

—¡Vaya, por fin te conocemos, querida! —exclamó la abuela Granger—. ¡Empezábamos a sospechar que no existías! —Narcissa enarcó una ceja, pero su sonrisa cordial no vaciló—. ¿Tu marido no ha venido?

—Lucius siente en el alma no poder estar aquí, pero los negocios…

‹‹Ya, claro, los negocios››.

—Los negocios pueden esperar. —Draco casi se atraganta al oír la voz de su padre, que apareció por detrás de los Granger. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?—. Al menos por hoy.

Draco observó con incredulidad cómo su padre estrechaba la mano de sus futuros consuegros. Cuando estos se marcharon a saludar a alguno de sus muchos conocidos, Lucius Malfoy borró la sonrisa de amabilidad.

—Hijo —saludó.

—Qué buena actuación, padre. Casi me lo creo —dijo Draco con desdén—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

Lucius miró a su alrededor, observando con ojo crítico cómo los muggles reían y charlaban sin cesar, ajenos a su regia presencia.

—Es la boda de mi único hijo, mi heredero.

—Con una sangre sucia, padre. —Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, por lo menos vuestros hijos saldrán inteligentes.

—Y mestizos. —Al rubio le encantaba molestar a su padre con el recordatorio constante de la ruptura de su linaje puro y sagrado.

—Es mejor que nada —se limitó a responder Lucius. El hombre intentaba parecer imperturbable, pero tenía una vena en el cuello que empezaba a hincharse de forma preocupante.

Pasaron varios minutos más de agonía hasta que el Ministro de Magia, quien oficiaría la ceremonia, mandó callar a los presentes. La expectación era enorme.

Entonces, como sacada de un cuento de hadas, Hermione apareció por la puerta, cogida del brazo de su padre.

Draco había experimentado tres grandes momentos en su vida.

El primero había sido cuando se admitió a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de Hermione y descubrió que ella lo correspondía.

El segundo fue cuando ella siguió amándolo a pesar de lo que era y de todo lo que había hecho.

Y el tercero sucedió en aquel preciso instante, cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de su futura esposa y comprendió que por fin había encontrado el lugar que le correspondía en el mundo. Y ese lugar estaba al lado de Hermione Jean Granger.

La felicidad más pura y sincera inundó su corazón; iba a casarse con la mujer de sus sueños.

Y tenían toda una vida por delante.

* * *

 _Lxs que lean Prescindible, ya sabrán que mi super canon sagrado es que Draco y Hermione terminaron viviendo en Londres (en un super ático de lujo, of course)._

 _Por una vez, he decidido salirme un poco de mi canon-no canon y emparejar a Harry con Ginny y Blaise con Pansy, porque ellos también son OTPs. Vale, tengo muchas OTPs, lo reconozco. Y Theo... Bueno, digamos que Luna y Theo están en el mismo momento y en el mismo lugar *guiño guiño*_

 _Ni idea de cómo poner el_ flashback _, así que he puesto un punto antes y después. Mil perdones._

 _Narcissa Malfoy bae._

 _Olivia for president._

 ** _¿Impresiones? ¿Crucios? ¿Felicitaciones? ¡Todo es bien recibido!_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
